


Of Science and Slippers

by CB_Magique



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Radiant Garden, Villain's Vale, ballet fandom, science fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB_Magique/pseuds/CB_Magique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closely related to my other fanwork 'Princess Story', otherwise these two characters wouldn't have much to go on... </p>
<p>Ienzo and Kairi practise and contemplate the things that make them feel whole. </p>
<p>(I wrote 5 drabbles because I'm a lame-o and don't know how to abbreviate myself to 100 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering Mind

**Author's Note:**

> International Fanworks Day is almost over here but I still need to get these out. It's important.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo goes on a wiki walk, library style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't know, this is a wiki walk: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WikiWalk  
> Also, this chapter (and only this chapter) is pre-BBS.

The crystal lamp shone bright, dispelling shadows completely over Ienzo’s favourite desk—the one under the stairs in the castle library. Books were laid out in front of him, most of them laid open and their pages propped up with stationery. His eyes darted across the words and diagrams with intense zeal.

“Ah… that’s how that phenomenon works…”

He paused at the end of the chapter and picked a book up off the floor, searching through its index for a term he’d read in the previous book. To think that these seven hours of research had started from one curiosity.


	2. I Dream of Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi accidentally self-inserts into a sketch.

Kairi focussed intensely on the strokes of coloured pencil. The picture was taking shape so beautifully; better than it ever had before. Her drawing skills rose with every sketch, sucking her into the world beyond the page despite the tropical paradise surrounding her.

Monnie’s ballet class, with snow falling beyond the windows, stretched and posed while Kairi sat and watched with a smile. Those little girls with their beauty, grace, and strength would remain in her memory, shaping her dreams.

With a start, she peered down at her feet in the drawing. She’d drawn ballet slippers on her own feet.


	3. Secrets New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the town is still being restored, Ienzo looks to see if he can find new things beyond its boundaries.

The castle of Villain’s Vale was old but yet uncharted to Ienzo. He strolled down dark and dusty corridors, magically lighting the large candles covered in wax drips while he read book spines or brushed the dust off objects in the hall.

A tapestry he passed gave him pause. Woven in amongst the figures of witches he found disguised words and algebraic symbols. In the middle of it all a luminous heart floated over its plinth. He stroked it gingerly. New knowledge always made his heart flutter. He grinned, imagining what he could do once he decoded this tapestry’s secrets.


	4. Strength in Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi does her best to be the Warrior of Light she needs to be but does it in her own way.

“Grace. Balance. Beauty. Strength.”

Kairi muttered to herself like a mantra in place of counts while she stretched her leg out, positioning her arms just so in imitation of the elegant poses she watched Monica and her ballet class perform. She’d never done this in a real class and she was far older than them yet she admired them. Their perfectly timed and controlled moves embodied her dreams of wielding the Keyblade.

She repeated her mantra and her exercise, closing her eyes and feeling the power in her muscles grow while thinking of the places her heart could take her.


	5. We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds their way home eventually.

Ienzo twirled Kairi’s locks around his fingers into little braids while they lay on the grassy hill, her head in his lap, watching the restored town in the valley light up as the sky darkened.

“I guess this is why they call it Radiant Garden,” she hummed.

“One of many reasons,” Ienzo shrugged, picking a nearby flower and twisting its stem to tie off a braid before he started another one.

She pensively played with the grass between her fingers and glanced up at the stars. “I’m glad I could make it here.”

“I’m glad I could make it back.”


End file.
